Until Dusk
by poisonnwine
Summary: "She stays there with him until all her sobs fade into those quiet tears that fall off your face in silence. It is almost dawn when she calls someone—when she moves; when the sobs stop. And she knows that the pain will not stop until the dusk of her life."


i wrote this at 1 am and i don't know why i am posting? It probably sucks, and I'm sorry!

* * *

The second the gun was fired, she found herself bracing forward, trying to save him. Trying to shield him like all the times she had before. But it is silly to think she would make it in time. The bullet was flying at the speed of at least 1000 meters per second. She was too many steps away. But the thing was, she wasn't thinking—she wasn't even registering what happened. She had no thought about it. She had just heedlessly launched herself forward, oblivious to the possibility of the outcome. It wasn't until the bullet had met its target that she had realized what had happened. When he fell to the ground, clutching the spot on his chest where he had been hit—that's when it all hit her. Her senses began to not only work again, but enchant. Everything seemed magnified. The sounds, the motions, the sight. Every move was a struggle. The world had began spinning backwards, but Spencer was striding in the right direction. She kept forward to the wrong way, which only a couple seconds ago was the right way. And the sounds—the sounds were horrendous. There was screams and sobs—all high pitched and repeating. It took her a half a second before she realized it was herself. No one else was around—well besides the shooter that glared at the mess he created. Spencer didn't know how long had passed, she knew it had to be just a couple seconds, maybe not even, but it felt like a life time. Spencer glanced up at the man, her head feeling heavy as she raised it to look at him. He said something that Spencer couldn't get, couldn't comprehend past her own sobs before he began sprinting away. In any other situation, she would have run after him, but even if she had not been paralyzed, she would not want to move. She couldn't leave him.

She dropped her head down once more, staring at the man on the ground, blood expanding across his white shirt and across her chest. Her legs no longer could hold her up, she was soon on her knees, the world rushing back into her. The world was still a moment ago and now speeding among the galaxies. Spencer desperately wished that she was still stuck in the moment before. It may have been bad then, but at least it was expanding the time she had left with him. She cradled him into her arms, pulling his head into her lap as she knelt down all to the way on the ground. She stroked all parts of his face, brushing the honey dew locks of his out of the way so she could see his face.

His eyes looked so desperate. He seems to be putting all the energy he has left into looking at her, focusing on her—memorizing the outlines and depths of her facial structure, and the rich color of her eyes that enchanted him so many more times before.

She can't stop crying, she can't breathe. The sobs depress her of oxygen. She wants to say something, but she can't. She can't.

"I love you, Spencer…" he hoarsens out. It looks like it pains him to speak, his mouth tensing and eyes crinkling.

Spencer shakes her head, grimacing hard at the statement. "No!" she chokes out, still shaking her head. She shakes her head frantically now, "no, Toby. No, you can't leave me. No, you can still make it. I can get you to a hospital. I can—"

"You know that's not true," a faint smile crosses his lips. He grimaces a second later, the pain increasing per second.

She sobs louder, and he is right. He knows she knows that it is too late. He knows she knows that the place where he was shot lies in the boundary of no recovery. He knows that she knows that the closest hospital to where they were now was at least a fifteen minute drive. He knows that she knows that he won't last fifteen minutes.

"I love you, Spencer…so much," he repeats himself, his voice soft, and whispering.

She tilts her head to the side, the tears cascading off a slant, "I wanted to say that first," she breaks out, another sob escaping her mouth easily.

Another faint smile tilts up on his face.

"I love you," she says. "I love you, Toby. I love you, so much."

She leans down to give him a lingering kiss, and when she comes up, she knows. His oceanic eyes become vacant and still, far away from reality and life. "Toby," she breaks out through a sob, her voice low and hoarse. "Toby," she cried out, shaking him a little. "Toby," she whispers, shaking her head, refusing to believe that he is gone. Her sobs become lucent through her breathing. Her breathing is through her sobs. She closes his eyes, and wraps her arms around his lifeless body, her whole entire body shaking with tears. "No," she whispers quietly, shaking her head. "No, Toby…I can't…no this—no. This can't be real. No. No."

She stays there with him until all her sobs fade into those quiet tears that fall off your face in silence. It is almost dawn when she calls someone—when she moves; when the sobs stop. And she knows that the pain will not stop until the dusk of her life.

* * *

Did I break your heart? SAME. I always wanted to write this? Um. I am satan. Leave a review, even though it sucked, PLEASE! c;


End file.
